1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bird equipment and, more particularly, to an improved portable bird perch.
2. Prior Art
Bird perches and the like usually are more or less permanently fixed to bird houses, cages, etc. Moreover, they usually consist of single solid, wooden, plastic or metal rods. In some instances, more complicated structures are involved, such as the parrot platform shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,445 and the bird ladder of U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,159. Certain of the perches include amusement devices such as mirrors (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,949), or attachments such as bird dropping trays (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,731,949; 2,720,188; and 2,717,577). A few others are designed to be detachably secured, as by suction cups, to essentially immobile furniture, wall mirrors and the like (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,188 and 2,717,577). Still other perches involve the use of special materials such as abrasive nail-filing undersides (U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,663) and corrugated exteriors (U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,043). None are well adapted for releasably mounting to vehicles, such as powered and unpowered golf carts, dune buggies, go carts, etc., and the like.
Birds need and desire new experiences, freedom of movement and changing conditions to maintain their health and interest in life. Care must be taken to stimulate their interests periodically. This could be achieved while allowing them to provide enjoyable companionship for their owners while engaged in outdoor activities, such as golfing, if a suitable portable perch could be devised which would be particularly adapted for attachment to a mobile structure, such as a golf cart, go cart, or the like. Such a perch preferably should include a bird feeder and also shock absorbing components to prevent excess jiggling of the perch. The bird perch should be easily and rapidly detachably mounted on a wide variety of tubular and non-tubular vehicular components and could also be used to support a score card holder or the like. Moreover, it should be easily and compactly stored for transport and be inexpensive and durable.